


Running to Love

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Series: The Running [to/from] Love series [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Runaways, The Runaways (Marvel Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Alex has Molly and Logan has to save her. But what happens when she doesn't remember a thing and doesn't seem to want to come with him? Find out in the sequel no one asked for, to a story nobody read: Running to Love.





	Running to Love

Logan shot up in his bed, claws sliding out from between his knuckles. Something didn’t smell right. He had been on high alert ever since a few weeks ago when Molly had been kidnapped by Alex. They were ambushed on the street and something had been wrong with her.

 _Something must have been wrong with her_.

She wasn’t able to depend herself and there were too many attackers for Logan to really focus.

_Where had all those attackers come from in the first place?_

Logan darted out of his bed, his stance almost animalistic as he sniffed the air.

He could clearly smell someone’s nervous sweat wafting up from down the stairs, in the hall, outside of Emma’s door. Emma smelled linen, mint laundry detergent.

She was still asleep.

Logan raced out into the hallway and made his way down the stairs, his steps so light that hearing him would be a genuine struggle. Once he reached the bottom of the steps he could see the intruder, dressed head- to-toe in black leather.

It was pretty clear that the intruder was a girl. She smelled awfully familiar, but not enough so that Logan could immediately place who it was. Logan lunged at the intruder, knowing any other move would leave her more likely to escape. She dodged his attack with surprising ease, but only just in time to avoid being pinned to the wall. She turned to look at him, seeming surprised by his appearance.

“Who are you?” He demanded. Her body shook and then she jumped, clambering out of his sight into the safety of a vent. She was just small enough to fit, whereas Logan was just big enough to not fit.

Logan cursed under his breath knowing that now it was a lost cause. Whoever she was, she was gone. He could still smell her, just a bit but still he could make out her nervous sweat, the strawberry shampoo, and the racing hormones.

He knew that he should recognize the scent, but still he couldn’t really make it out.

He shook his head dismissively.

He didn’t have time for this. It was late, the intruder was gone, and he needed sleep.

Logan made his way up the steps, stopping when he heard the sound of a door creaking open.

Emma.

“Logan?” She muttered, her hair in a messy bun. She was clearly exhausted but still up. “Logan, what’s wrong?”

“it’s nothing that can’t wait until the morning,” Logan grunted in response. He turned away from her, but stopped when she gasped.

“Someone broke in?”

Logan sighed and turned toward her exasperatedly, knowing that she had undoubtedly read his mind.

“Why do you ask me things when you are just going to look into my mind for the answers?” He asked, walking back towards her.

“I’ve got to make you feel useful,” Emma replied patronizingly. She tapped his cheek and gave him a cheeky smile. Logan rolled his eyes in response. He watched her as she began to look through his mind, her expression growing more concentrated. Her eyes lit up after a moment.

“She dropped something!” She exclaimed, spinning around and hurrying to the opposite side of the hall. “It landed… Here!”

She grabbed a small needle up of the floor with a fluorescent green liquid inside it.

“What is it?” Logan asked, taking the shot from Emma.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. They both peered down at it thoughtfully. “How about you get it tested. Maybe it has something to do with Molly.”

Molly.

That night was constantly replaying in Logan’s head. Everything had been going swimmingly, and then it just all turned to hell.

Logan thought of the different ways it could have gone- maybe if he had never left her, maybe-

“You couldn’t have stopped it,” Emma assured him, giving him a pitiful look. “You _know_ it wasn’t your fault.”

Logan grunted, a sharp nod but still he couldn’t help but feel guilty. How couldn’t he? He was there. He saved people everyday and he couldn’t save Molly when she needed it- and goodness knew she didn’t need saving often.

“I’ll see you and the others in the morning,” Logan muttered. He raised a hand and patted Emma’s head with a grin. She swatted his hand away but smiled, trudging away from him and back to her room. He watched her leave and stared at the needle in his hand.

He hoped this would be the answer to his problems.


End file.
